


I will be waiting!

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged Up, Angst, Arguing, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Open Ending?, divorce but its vague, donghyuck is cathy, idk the ages, it's sad, mark is jamie, sort-of sad ending, they cry sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Markhyuck fic based on The Last Five YearsI don't have a summary but if you've seen the movie or the musical then I guess you know what it's about
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 9





	I will be waiting!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! Please go easy on me haha  
> I really love the movie so I thought. . . why not?

The tears stain the paper as Donghyuck cries, they made promises. Promises Mark broke. He held the ring in is hands, he remembered when they bought the rings, they were so excited, they were finally getting married.

 _Where?_ Donghyuck thought, _Where did it all go to shit?_

It hurt, it still hurts, coming home to an empty house, being greeted with a single note. He read the note over and over, waiting for Mark to come up behind him and say it’s all a joke. But it didn’t happen. Mark isn’t here, he won’t be coming back.

_That wouldn't speed the time_

_Once the foundation's cracked_

_And I'm_

_Still Hurting_

~~

Mark is in love. He’s sure of it, he can’t believe he found Donghyuck, still half convinced this is all some lucid fever dream. He wants to scream, holding Donghyuck, beautiful Donghyuck, in his arms. Mark is content like this, he doesn’t think he wants anything else for the rest of his lifetime.

He knew his parents would flip if they saw Mark now, Doghyuck may be beautiful, yet he is still a boy. A boy that “corrupted” their perfect child.

Mark already knew he would do anything for Donghyuck, cross the universe to see his smile.

_I'm breaking my mother's heart_

_The longer I stand looking at you_

_The more I hear it splinter and crack_

_From ninety miles away_

~~

“Please, Duckie-“

“NO! Don’t call me that! Does this relationship mean nothing to you?! We finally have a few days to spend together, and now you’re running off to some party?!” Donghyuck had tears streaming down his cheeks and Mark heard his husband’s heart shatter.

“Donghyuck, it’s only a day! Please, Duckie,” Mark’s voice was cracking, he didn’t want to leave, would never leave Donghyuck’s side if he could.

“Mark Lee. You’ll have to make a decision soon. Your job or our relationship?” Donghyuck knew he would break if he looked into Mark’s eyes so he turned around and walked away. He knew better than to look back.

_I swear to God I’ll never understand_

_How you can stand there straight and tall_

_And see I’m crying_

_And not do anything at all_

~~

He was ecstatic, buzzing with excitement as he walked out of the tall building. An agent from a well-known company had just offered Mark a chance to produce a few songs for an upcoming artist and he couldn’t believe he made it this far at his age. Without thinking, he pulls out his phone, calling Donghyuck.

Donghyuck picked up on the second ring, “Hey babe, what’s up?”

“Donghyuck, will you move in with me?”

“Wh-what?”

“Move in with me. Please,”

“Yes! Yes of course!!”

They talked for a bit more, telling Donghyuck about the deal he just received. Meanwhile, Donghyuck had just come back from another audition, it didn’t go as planned.

_But I'm so happy I can't get worried_

_About this singular impression_

_I've got a singular impression_

_things are moving too fast_

~~

They’ve been going to back to back parties for a week now. Donghyuck blending in to the background while Mark walks around the large house, greeting people. Donghyuck was proud, Mark’s songs have been topping charts and he got nominated for a Best New Producer award. His career is moving forward, and fast.

Donghyuck though? His auditions haven’t been going well. Even his agent doesn’t believe in him anymore. Mark has made it far though; his career could carry both of them. But Donghyuck doesn’t want to give up. This is his life, he doesn’t just want to be arm candy for a successful producer.

But Donghyuck is proud. He’s glad he’s here with Mark, glad he’s part of Mark’s life.

_And then he'll smile_

_His eyes light up and deep within the ground_

_Without a sound_

_A moment comes to life_

~~

Donghyuck is beyond tired as he walks into the apartment, his only comfort, knowing Mark will be waiting with his favorite spaghetti. Mark could tell Donghyuck is exhausted before he sees him.

“MARKIEE!” the shrill voice echoes throughout the apartment.

“Yes, my love?” Mark pops out of the kitchen and pulls Donghyuck onto his lap as he sits on the couch. “Bad day?”

Donghyuck burrows into Mark’s arms, feeling better already. He knows Mark will be with him no matter what.

_Take your time_

_Have I mentioned today_

_How lucky I am_

_To be in love with you_

~~

“Hey baby!! I miss you so much!” sure, Mark couldn’t really make out Donghyuck’s face through the choppy video call but it’s fine, as long as he knows Donghyuck is there. Mark laughs, “I miss you too! I’ll come home soon, okay?”

“I know,” Donghyuck makes a kissy face at the camera, “We only have a few minutes, I need to get back soon,”

“How is it?”

“It’s horrible, the director is mean, the orchestra hates me, and rehearsal lasts sooo long! It’s everything I’ve ever wanted,” Donghyuck smiles, he looks tired but he also looks happy.

_I could chew on tin foil for a spell_

_I could get a root can*l in hell_

_But it wouldn't be as swell_

_As this summer is gonna be!_

~~

Donghyuck looked like a god walking down the aisle. The happiest day of their lives passed by in a blur. One second Donghyuck’s sister is fussing over his suit, the next he’s curled up in Mark’s arms in a large hotel room.

Mark was excited to go around, introducing Donghyuck as his husband. He loves the way it rolls of his tongue. Donghyuck, his husband.

“Happy birthday, love,” Mark whispers.

_I don't know why people run_

_I don't know why things fall through_

_I don't know how anybody survives in this life_

_Without someone like you_

~~

Donghyuck knew Mark would never look at anyone else, not in the way he looks at Donghyuck. Mark knew it too, so why was it getting harder to restrain himself? He just got married, so why does he not feel it’s enough?

It’s Donghyuck’s turn to be ecstatic. He’s sure the producers at his audition like him. This could be the start of his career. Maybe one day Mark could write a song for him, they could be the world’s musical power couple.

_But it's fine, it's fine, it's fine And once again, I’ll be_

_I mean, I'm happy So proud to call you “mine”_

_And I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine When you finally come home_

_It's not a problem To me_

~~

It’s all Mark ever dreamed of, Donghyuck knows that. They check the music charts and there it is, Mark’s song, the one he produced in the Top 10. Donghyuck is proud, so proud

But he’s also realized something else. He wants to do better, kick off his own career. He doesn’t want to be in Mark’s shadow forever, to be known as “Mark Lee’s boyfriend.”

Donghyuck will do better, work harder.

_Why did I pic these shoes?_

_Why did I pick this song?_

_Why did I pick this career?  
Why does this pianist hate me?_

~~

“You always leave me alone at these parties anyways, why do you care if I go?” Donghyuck’s voice wavered.

“Duckie, you’re my husband. Just put on your suit, we’ll be late,”

“No. I’m not going. I told you that,”

“You’re jealous, aren’t you? I can see it Donghyuck, you’re jealous, that I’ve gotten this far and you’re still working at some crappy theatre!”

“Mark! That’s not it, please. I’m so proud of you, I’m just getting tired, alright?” Donghyuck couldn’t look at his husband. He knew he would give in if he did. He could tell Mark was frustrated, it was obvious by how hard he slammed the door.

Mark wouldn’t know but Donghyuck cried himself to sleep that night.

_Knowing the things about you I know_

_Things, when I met you four years ago, I knew_

_It never took much convincing_

_To make me believe in you_

_~~_

“I’m so scared. Seriously, my heart is beating too fast,” Donghyuck laughed at his boyfriend, that beautiful honey laugh.

“Relax babe, it’s just my parents! They’ll love you!” Donghyuck ended with a loud smack on Mark’s cheek.

“And if they don’t? If they don’t love me?” Mark is genuinely worried, these are Donghyuck’s parents he’s meeting!

“Then we’ll run off into the sunset! They’ll never find us! We can spend eternity together!” Mark laughed with his boyfriend, he was still worried but Donghyuck always made him feel better.

_You don’t have to learn the tango_

_You don’t have to eat prosciutto_

_You don’t have to change a thing_

_Just stay with me_

~~

Donghyuck,

I did my best, I really did. Maybe one day we can meet again. Under a different context. Maybe we could even be friends. I just don’t think we were meant to be. Not in this lifetime. I’m staying with a friend, I’ll send the divorce papers next month.

Mark Lee

_Hold on, facts are facts_

_Just relax, lay low_

_All right, the panic recedes_

_Nobody needs to know_

_~~_

Donghyuck held on to Mark, this was probably the best date he’s ever had, will ever have. It’s so easy, being with Mark like it was meant to be.

“Markie? Do you think we were meant to be?” Donghyuck asks, looking up at Mark. Mark’s eyes sparkled as he smiled.

“Of course. We’re soulmates, in this life and all the other lives to come!”

_And goodbye until tomorrow_

_Goodbye until the next time you call_

_And I’ll be waiting_

_I will be waiting!_


End file.
